July 25, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The July 25, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 25, 2016 at Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. This was the Raw after Battleground. Episode summary Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley announced the creation of the WWE Universal Championship The''' bad news first: Raw’s first show of the New Era began without a heavyweight title to call its own, as Dean Ambrose won the Shield Triple Threat at WWE Battleground and took the WWE Championship with him to SmackDown Live. The good news second: Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon and General Manager Mick Foley came prepared by announcing the creation of a new WWE Universal Championship, hot-shotting Seth Rollins into one of the contention spots, and announcing two Raw Fatal 4-Ways to determine his opponent. The winners of those matches get each other in the main event of Raw; the winner of that match gets Rollins at SummerSlam; the winner of that match becomes WWE Universal Champion. And as for the title Raw already has — the WWE Women’s Championship — Foley also decreed that, as a result of submitting current champion Charlotte the previous night, Sasha Banks would get her long-awaited title opportunity that night. Legit on all counts. Nia Jax vs Britt Baker Well, that is also one way to make a debut: One of the NXT steals of the draft, Nia Jax came to Raw with a vengeance in her Monday night maiden voyage, obliterating a local competitor named Britt Baker, who may as well have been a Brawlin’ Buddy for all the threat she posed to the domineering Superstar. Give credit to Baker for her heart, but she was simply outmatched here. Jax instantly hoisted her foe into the Tree of Woe for a sequence of punishment. She then dropped a leg on Baker’s prone body … only to release the pin attempt at two for one last burst of offense before ending the match with a second leg drop. Charlotte vs Sasha Banks The New Era has its first new champion, as Sasha Banks seized her opportunity and submitted Charlotte for the second time in two nights to become the brand-new WWE Women’s Champion. The route Sasha took was equal parts planning and luck. The planning came when The Boss softened Charlotte’s back up with a straitjacket hold early on, and the luck came when Sasha pulled an Eddie Guerrero and made it look like a lurking Dana Brooke hit her with the Women’s Title to get ejected. (Viva la Sasha?) With Brooke gone, Sasha had to overcome both a rough landing from a suicide dive and a late-game push from Charlotte that included a Natural Selection and a Figure-Eight. Charlotte even managed to escape a first Bank Statement. But after Charlotte snarled that Banks would never beat her, The Boss did just that, trapping her dead in the middle of the ring with a second Bank Statement. Tap. Bell. New champion. Dream fulfilled. Legit. Results * 'Singles Match: 'Nia Jax defeated Britt Baker * 'Singles Match for the WWE Women's Championship: 'Sasha Banks defeated Charlotte © (w/ Dana Brooke) by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring Announcer: JoJo Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Charlotte Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes